ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Immortality Through Death's Design
Immortality Through Death's Design was a plot event held on October 19, 2013. Hide and Seek. That is the game you're playing. You cannot play alone. There are always more than one players in your game. You call yourself the misfortune of this world. You want to make this your own, even if that means to eliminate any rebellion, isn't that so? "This ridiculously beautiful red in your eyes, might you lend it to me, Mister Fox? The fears of others so clear to you, isn't it a shame you have forgotten how to use this ability? Or is it that you're no longer interested in its use? It seems more guests have arrived. Well then, shall we greet them? I bet they'd love to play with us. Every one of our visitors, they seem to be so sad. Why is that? And why are they still alive if that is the case? No no, we won't throw them away so easily, if there is still use for their empty bodies! Let us make them just as me. As you know I too used to dance and laugh, how I'd wish I'd still be able to move on my own. Fear is in each of you. You just never had to face it as clear as today. There is no time left. Let us play already. "You have such pretty eyes, you know..."' Become the toys of those poor blind children wandering aimlessly through the hallways. Take a last look into the mirror before you will join them in their circle game. But make sure not to lose your pathetic little heads. Although it already became so hard to move now, didn't it? I'll keep your movements and your eyes as mine. What use is there in a book if it expires? It becomes useless. "Just like every little one of you." A mysterious doll has invited you to her mansion to play with you. However, she's not alone in the mansion. The lost souls of fairy tales, which were erased before being able to fulfill their purpose, are haunting the rooms of the building, desperate to play with you. Your characters will now become their dolls. You will enter the mansion, yet you won't find out anymore until you have lived through an illusion of your worst fear. If you're strong enough to fight against your own brain or not will depend on your own strength. If you break you will lose your eyes to the doll that wants to make them her own, causing a book to get closer to its' expiry date. Using Akaneiro as a marionette she now can control him and uses his power, which he was known for in his own fairy tale: To find the fears of a person and use them against them. How your character's fears look like is only clear to yourself. If they're strong enough to get over it or if it will break them, that depends all on you. Although no one will die here today, is the fate of becoming an useless doll any better? The fears will be caused as soon as a character finds any kind of a mirror in the house, which are plenty. You will have to write a full scene of their fear. The rp connects to the main plot event that came right before it. (Yet to be posted, will be added) Akaneiro has revealed his real intention of wanting to destroy every single book to start the world over again and create it after his own image, this causing Artifact to react and bring in his own personal weapon to get into the foxes' way. (More to read in the summary later. Please make sure to read the plot rp once added.) The so called project "Eleven" is a failed project of Tsukuyomi, which was thrown away after losing her purpose to him. Brought back to life by Artifact the doll was ordered to keep an eye on the big mansion of the maze. Although she hardly reaches up to the torso of a normal human she should not be underestimated. As another artificial replica she possesses the power of "Stealing Eyes". Once a person gets caught up in her marionette strings they will get blinded by immense fear, will not be able to act on their own anymore and in most cases are doomed to lose themselves to their expiring books. The only way to cut her strings is to break out of the hypnosis, then free yourself from the then visible puppet strings wrapped around ones' limbs. Having Akaneiro under her full control she uses the mansion and his powers to find a person's fear to haunt the mansion and kill everyone who dares to enter. She does appear the size of a normal doll in a pretty dress, yet her arms and legs show bruises from being dragged around. As anyone would assume she does not own any eyeballs, thus having holes in her head behind the blindfold. As you stumble through the depths of the colorless forest of the Sightless Maze you will run into a big mansion, which lures you with the safe atmosphere it seems to bear. However, your footsteps get heavy as you enter through the heavy doors of the building. The mansion is filled with silence, only your own noises reaching your ears. It seems not to have any inhabitants, yet the furniture is is clean and new. As you wander through the halls of the big house you will notice a change. The ceiling, walls and furniture quickly gain age until they appear to be rotten, neglected. You suddenly find yourself in the horror mansion called Grave Pendulum. The forgotten mansion of the ones created to find happiness, yet would not be granted with succeed. The mansion lies in middle of the forest. Although the colors came back in here, different from the Sightless Maze, it doesn't seem anything but friendly. Dark, cold rooms wait behind every door. The windows shut as if something would want to keep you in. The house is said to trap every visitor inside, so maybe you should check the doors again. Locked? A shame. The house will only open its big brown doors again once you managed to make your way through the mirror rooms waiting for each one of you in the depths of the house. Once found such a room a person will be able to find a mirror of any sort. But beware, you might lose your eyes in it. One character will receive a Sacred Weapon during the plot rp in the chatroom. The person and everyone else participating at the time will be informed through a chat note when the weapon is received. Name, use, and (hopefully) a picture will be added in it, later the picture will be added here. The information about the full weapon will be posted together with the other unrevealed weapons. So far can be told that it will be a passive weapon, means it will be able to be used for attack, yet focuses on a defensive main ability. Kai received the Sacred Weapon "Ra" (Named after the Egyptian god). ♣ Every character in the group is affected by the event and teleported into the new appeared area "Grave Pendulum", which is part of Tsukuyomi's Sightless Maze. You may not add creatures or new places yourself that don't fit into the area. Area will stay as described please. Each character will go through a nightmare, no exceptions. ♣ If you can't participate you will get one strike. Three strikes will kick you out of the group as mentioned in the Event journal. ♣ Members that are in the group for less than a month don't necessarily have to participate. They will not get a strike. How to participate: ♣ Roleplay Part: An event roleplay will take place from today to Sunday. (18th - 25th October) During the event rp, means the whole weekend, there are no random roleplays outside the area allowed, neither in the chat, nor in skype etc. (Unless you are continuing rps of course). The event roleplay is a free activity and is not necessary to do. You can still rp this event outside of the chatroom after it ended there. Participating in the chat roleplay is equal as the must-do literate submission, as long as your character's scene is included. Done ♣ At least one literature submission is a must! Literature submissions contain paragraph roleplays (That doesn't mean 4 posts and that's it though) or self written scenes. Script rps do not count as literature submission due to their shortness and mostly less effort to write them. ♣ Drawing submissions are free to do, and highly appreciated as they receive the full bonus of 60% if they are a full drawn scene. Each submission has to be fully colored and please include a background, even if it's just a simple black one or whatever. The limit of drawn submissions is 5 pictures for now. ♣ You can participate with every character or only with one. ♣ Deadline for the main part is the 30th November 2013 Category:All Pages Category:Events